1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marine float structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to a marine float structure comprising a one piece float unit and a one piece deck unit secured together and to connecting members sandwiched between horizontal flanges on the two units. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a marine floating dock comprising a plurality of interconnected marine float structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with floating marine docks constructed in various shapes and designs from a wide variety of buoyant materials. For the most part, these docks have been lacking to one degree or another in structural strength and/or durability, i.e., resistance to the effects of the aqueous environment, especially sea water, in which they are used and to which they are exposed.
One form of marine floating dock that has proved to have both structural strength and durability is formed of a plurality of float units in which each float unit comprises a one piece buoyant, hollow, rectangular box shaped housing formed of high density polyethylene, a product noted for its strength and resistance to deterioration. Such a marine floating dock is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,716 and 4,051,591. As disclosed in these patents, each float unit of the marine dock is formed as a one piece housing and is secured to a wooden framework extending about the sides and ends of the housing by means of elongated tie rods extending into and through the width of the housing. To finish off the float unit, a deck is provided by laying wooden planking transversely across the top thereof and securing it to the wooden framework. To construct a marine floating dock, a plurality of the float units are juxtaposed and connected by appropriate means in the desired dock design. While this type of float unit has proved to be superior structurally and in durability to other forms of float units constructed of other materials, nevertheless, its current mode of use, at least as taught in the above patent specification, calls for connecting the housing to the framework in a manner which appears to jeopardize the intended sealed character of the housing, and further calls for decking material which lacks to some extent in the very qualities the material of the housing is intended to provide.